


I can't take this anymore (DrakkenxShego)

by Albme94



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drakken, Emotions, F/M, Feels, I Ship It, drakkenxshego, i hate it but love it, i wrote it in 2013, im sort of sorrt, shego - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: '''     He’d given his henchmen the week off, Shego had the week off. He was all alone in the lair, not a single soul in there. He’d even sent a note to his mother to tell her he’s okay and always will be and that he loved her, she didn’t understand why the sudden interest but was happy. He had written a note for Shego in her room for her to find Monday morning, next week.     '''





	

I can’t take this anymore.

’’I can’t take this anymore… She wins all the time, maybe i should give up? Not to become a good guy but to actually give up?’’ Drakken looked down at his hands and in them he held a gun. ‘’Like in the movies; the good guys always wins… Always no matter what, maybe it’s my time to throw in the towel.   
Shego mocks me; the guys from college mock me, even the darn super villains mock me! No matter what I do or who I work with, I will always be the blue guy that loses to a high school girl…’’ He sat in his office; he locked the door, covered the windows, un-plugged the phone.

He’d given his henchmen the week off, Shego had the week off. He was all alone in the lair, not a single soul in there. He’d even sent a note to his mother to tell her he’s okay and always will be and that he loved her, she didn’t understand why the sudden interest but was happy. He had written a note for Shego in her room for her to find Monday morning, next week.

‘’I’ll miss to create evil machines… Even the times I got defeated… The times where I- ‘’ tears fell down from his eyes and on the gun, his eyes were so teary he almost couldn’t see as he placed a bullet in his revolver. He cocked it and placed it in front of his face, ‘’what side should I do it from?’’ he thought, ‘’the front, the sides?’’ As if anybody would care… He went for the right side; embraced himself to pull the trigger, he swallowed and closed his eyes, he was still crying. 

He opened his eyes to look at the cameras, maybe Shego left something? No… No one there, no one understood what was wrong…

He thought about a green flower he’d loved for such a time, the beauty of her. ‘’I- I love you Shego’’, he said, and he pulled the trigger.  
His body had fallen to the ground; his brain was bashed out on the floor under his blood, one tear had fallen down his face as he fell to the ground. Doctor Drakken was now dead, if he’d only waited a few more seconds he could’ve been saved.

‘’Knock knock, Yo! Dr. D? Are you in here? I left my sunscreen here, I think, or my room… I’ll check it before bothering you.’’ She looked quickly down in the lab before entering her room, in there she found her sunscreen but on it a note. ‘’A note? Geez can’t he just use the phone like normal people? ‘’.The first thing words on it were; Dear Shego, you’ll probably not see this before Monday but there is something I’d like to tell you. ‘’Gad what is it now? A new evil plan?’’ She jumped in her bed with the note, continuing to read it;’’ by the time you read this I’m already gone and I am sorry we didn’t take over the world like I promised, I wish there was another way for this. I’ve thought it through like a couple 100 times and I come to the same conclusion each time that I… I love you Shego.[“]

Shego’s eyes widened up, ‘’WHAT??’’, ‘’I know I should’ve told you before but with your temper and that time with the emotion mark machine thingy… I never took the chance but I did now and just so you know it for the rest of your life and I’m not sure how you took it and I’ll never know, but know this; you were a fantastic side kick.  
Love Drakken.’’  
‘’What…? What do you mean ‘were’ but I still am? Oh god!’’  
She ran up to his room, nothing. In the lab, nothing, then to his office, locked. ‘’Doctor D! Doctor D! Open up!’’. There was no answer so she smashed the door open with her green glow, first thing she saw was an empty office but his arm behind his desk, with a gun. ‘’Oh no you didn’t Drakken?’’ She ran over to his body and screamed. There was blood everywhere, she didn’t believe it… ‘’No! You are not dead!’’ She slapped him over the face, nothing. She looked at his face, a tear? And it was newly tried, did that mean? He’d just killed himself?

She crawled back to the wall, not sure what to do. ‘’I should call 911…’’ she got up to dial, the phone was dead. ‘’You idiot! ’’ She softly kicked him in the foot; then fell to the ground, sitting beside him. Tears going down her face, but she was quiet, holding his hand; he was still warm. ‘’Doctor D… I love you too’’ she cried into his torso.  
She sat with him for a while, holding him close to her.  
After an hour the ambulance was here, she was tired from all her crying.   
She watched them as they took him away, first they ruled out that it was a suicide and not murder. Also said something about ‘maybe there was a camera that proved them wrong’ and that got Shego to remember she had put up a cam in his office to make sure no Kim Possible sneaked in from there. She watched as they took his body away in a helicopter. ‘’You can come by the hospital tomorrow, we have more questions to ask you’’ one of the police guys asked. 

She just nodded and watched them fly away, she then ran to the surveillance room to watch the tape. ’’I can’t take this anymore… She wins all the time, maybe I should give up? Not to become a good guy but to actually give up?’’ Drakken said. The sound and quality was bad, Shego should’ve known there was more to the ‘take the week off’ thingy… As she watched the video more tears came ‘’I don’t mock you… I-‘’ she gasped as he pulled the trigger and fell to the ground just to see a few minutes later that she came in screaming, then she paused it. ‘’I love you too, Doctor D.’’

The next day she’d been at the hospital and his mom had come by to prove it was him. The news had been all over the world; Doctor Drakken has been declared dead, by suicide.  
Back in Kim’s world, Wade called her in the middle of class ‘’Wade! I was in class! What’s up?’’ She looked into her locker at her computer genius, he looked a bit down. ‘’Kim, Drakken is dead.’’ She didn’t believe it, asked him of details to be sure it wasn’t a scheme but it seemed to be all true. And the funeral was today, she and Ron went to it, only to get kicked out by the security guys. After Drakken was in the ground they watched as everybody left and Shego had left, sitting on the grass watching them cover up the coffin with mould. ‘’Shego? I’m sorry for your-‘’ Kim didn’t finish her sentence before Shego got up and hit her in the face, Kim fell to the ground looking up at Shego’s teary face.

‘’This is all YOUR fault, bitch! It’s all your-‘’ she fell to her knees, Kim moved closer to her but got pushed away by more green power than she’d ever seen Shego give off, she got pushed far back and passed out. She woke up at the hospital by her mom’s voice, Shego had burned her arms pretty much bad and Kim had to use a wheelchair until the damage was better. She’d been pretty beaten up before but never for real.  
A couple of days later Kim got the call from Wade asking how she was and to tell her; people had seen Shego, or someone who looked like her, sitting in the graveyard since the funeral. She decided to go to Shego and got surprised to see that Team Go was already there to talk some ‘good’ into her senses, of course she burned them pretty hard so they left.  
Kim decided not to risk her life on this and went back home.

It had been 4 weeks since anyone had seen Shego, Wade looked at the satellites and it seemed like she was still there, by his grave. But then she left a green flower and walked away, last heard she was in the jungle looking for the time traveling monkey thingy. She found it, after killing a couple 100 monkeys and sent Monkey Fist to the hospital, she ran back to the lair and to the lab. 

Using the Monkey statue to go back to when Drakken killed himself, but only an hour before. When he gave everybody the week off, Shego said yes but hid as he walked to her room with the note. ‘’Sorry’’ he said and left to go back to his office only to find ‘’Shego? Did you leave something?’’ She turned around in his chair, whirling the gun around her finger. Her face was pissed but mostly glad to see him.

‘’Shego! Give me that!’’ He jumped up to get it but she melted the gun, grabbed his jacket ‘’You idiot! You really think I’d just let you kill yourself like this? REALLY?!’’ Drakken looked scared at her ‘’what- what are you talking about?’’ his voice was shaking not sure how she knew, Shego pulled up a tape from the future and dragged him to the TV, she had filmed everything that had happened since he killed himself including the time travel, including how sad she was.

‘’Did you think I was going to let you be for doing that to me?’’ She turned around with teary eyes, ‘’How could you!’’ Drakken wasn’t sure about what he’d just seen but was happy she’d come back to stop him. But the reason still stood there, ‘’even if I can’t do it today… Doesn’t mean I won’t ever do it, Shego.’’ With that she hit him over to the other side of the room. She walked up to him after he’d got up, her hands were glowing and he was sure she would hit him but she hugged him and cried into his chest. ‘’No, I won’t let you… then I’ll never leave you.’’ Drakken held around her and she him, ‘’I’m sorry I let you go through that… But you did almost kill Kim Possible, for me. Thanks.’’ He gave off a soft smile, she looked up and they kissed.

The End.  
Written By Embla K. S. Karlsen, 18.


End file.
